Battle Days
by kimaro
Summary: Again a Taishiro, I just adore them! Yaoi, of course, and this time maybe a little bit more mature than the previous. It is not exactly a Lemonfic, but to make sure I rated it R. Please read and review!
1. Passion

"It is really a pity, that you lost control like this, Izumi

_ _

__

_Disclaimer__: Digimon and the mentioned characters don't belong to me, oh, boy that would be great, no more studying, working… It would be heaven, kids!! Anyway, to get down to earth again, their not mine and never will. Face it like it is ;(_

_ _

_Warning__: Ok, again some little warnings. This is a yaoi/shonen ai (is that right?) story, means boys get romantically involved. To make it clear: They fall in love, they kiss, they do other things I'm not sure if I will write about it ;), I'm only 18 by myself and a little bit timid ^_^ If you don't like that stuff, if it turns around your guts and makes you want to destroy the whole world, or at least my living country, here is a good hint for you: DO NOT READ IT! Ok? Ok.There will be little offences in it and some violence and even they unspeakable: sex. But I mentioned before, I'm not sure on how tough it is going to be. But to avoid any troubles, I rate this one Lemon, even if the first chapter rather deserves, say Lime. Enough, the Warnings are going to become longer than the Story.Let's go on with the narrative…_

_ _

_This is a Taishiro story, I don't know if there will be other couples in it, we'll see. Till now there are 5 chapters planned, maybe more to come… Anyway here is no. 1 of:_

Battle Days By Kimaro

_Chapter I_

**_Passion..._****__**

"It is really a pity, that you lost control like this, Izumi." Koushiro stared at the edge of the desk in front of him, hearing the words only through a thick wall of ignorance. He knew that nothing would happen to him, not to an A-Level student like he was. This school was proud of their good students, and they showed it by awarding them as often as possible. It would have been a medium-sized disgrace if anybody learned that one of these bright kids got into a fight, and they would cover it up as good as they can. 

"I'm sorry, it would never happen again." Koushiro said the words automatically, he didn't meant it. He would react exactly the same way again. 

"It's good to hear your apologies, I think we can leave it like that and forget about this very nasty situation." Koushiro rose his head and looked at the principal, who seemed to be rather nervous.

"What is about Takuto?" The principal looked at the boy surprised, then he leaned forward and replied: "He is going to be suspended for one week."

"Do you think, that's fair?" Koushiros eyebrows twitched, showing that he wasn't satisfied with this conclusion.

"Does that matter to you, Izumi?" The principal stood up from his comfortable chair and walked over to the window, looking at the playground.

"It surely does. I started the fight, and now he is going to pay for it, that doesn't sound very pedagogical to me. Why don't you suspend me instead of him?" 

_ _

_*It would be heaven to get out of here for some time. I don't want to see these people anymore, don't wanna hear their insults anymore. But they can't leave me alone, they just can't for some reason nobody knows...*_

"It's enough, Izumi! It is my choice who is going to be suspended, so leave that matter to me! There is a reason why I'm principal, and not you!"

"Time." Koushiro gazed at the man with a look, which wouldn't allow response. Normally the boy was very shy and pliant, but sometimes his cold face just showed up, and usually it worked, same this time. The principal glanced at him madly, but he doesn't said a word. He just waved vacantly and Koushiro was released. He closed the door a little to hard and heard the glass rattle without breaking. 

But as he walked down the hall his rage disappeared and gave way the constantly returning feeling of sadness. A sadness that covered his heart like a black shadow, taking all the power off of him. He stopped and leaned against the wall, his eyes focused on the ceiling. The prospect of returning to those mean and heartless people who will keep laughing at him, who will try to make his life as similar to hell as possible, nearly made him cry out loud. But he stopped showing emotions to them a long time ago. If you've been treaten like Koushiro Izumi was the last three years, you start to build a shell around you, leaving their comments and offences outside. But there isn't much space in such a shell, and sometimes you feel the longing to break free and face the world like you are, a human being with a lack of protection but a heart full of courage.

But he wasn't courageous. He'd never been. Not in such things. He fought the biggest and meanest Digimon and he saved the world. But as strong as he was while fighting monsters, as weak he was to protect his soul of their insulting words. Slowly he continued his way to his classroom, expecting to be teased again.

There was an unnatural silence when he opened the door and stepped in. Twenty-two pair of eyes pierced him and he wanted to ran away immediately and hide from them. Instead of it he took a little bow in his teachers direction and walked over to his seat in the last row, next to the window. Still everybody starred at him, and not for the first time the boy felt the longing to take Kabuterimon to school the next day and make him fry every single one of this sheepishly grinning faces.

"Everything's alright?" Koushiro glanced at Mimi, who were sitting in front of him and turned around to make sure he was fine. Her warm smile was soothing his mental pain a little bit and he nodded. Mimi reached out for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"We talk about it after class, ok?"

"Well, at least to me that is a very good idea, Tachikawa!" Mimi whirled around as she heard her teachers sharp voice.

"Ok", Koushiro murmured and started to look out the window again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With heavy steps Koushiro crossed the nearly empty playground, trying to ignore the voices around him, concentrating himself on the gate in front of him. He nearly reached it, he nearly had left the whole terror behind for today!

"Hey, Izumi? Where do you go to be in such a hurry?" Koushiro would have walked on and left, if Takuto hadn't stepped in his way to stop him. The 17-year old looked at the taller boy with scared eyes. He knew that Takuto was really mad at him, because of him he was going to be in very big troubles at home. But that wasn't the only reason , Takuto hated him since he found out that...

"Wanna bet, Kuto? He is on the way to meet his sweetie-pie!" Koji bawled. He was standing next to his friend and gazed down at the helpless boy.

"His sweetie? Hm, wonder who is it, wouldn't you tell us, Izumi-chan?" Koushiro didn't moved an inch.

"You don't know it, Kuto? I don't think it's very hard to figure out!" Koji began to circle the small redhead, enjoying the smell of fear.

"Leave him out of that", Koushiro gasped. He felt that rage coming up again, making him clinching his fists.

"Who? Oh, isn't he dear when he becomes mad? Tell us, little one, who are we talking about? Don't we talk of that big, strong guy we all adore as our soccer hero? He surely is a cutie, isn't he..."

"I SAID LEAVE HIM OUT OF THAT!" 

It had nothing to do with reasonableness that Koushiros fist was buried into Takuto's stomach. The taller boy stumbled backwards and panted. 

"Little bastard!" Koushiro felt Koji grabbing his hair and then he was flung to the ground. A heavy knee crashed into his back and his arms were twirled around. Tears of pain filled his black eyes and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming till it started bleeding. He heard Takuto coming nearer and waited for the surely to come kick in his side.

"Fucking queer..." The awaited kick hit his last rib and a faint, crunching noise was heard. A small cry left Koushiros lips and he felt Kojis knee pressing against him even harder.

"Don't you like it, Izumi-chan? You will get used to it, believe me." Another kick, this time into his stomach. Another one, and another...

_ _

_*Is there really nobody around who would help me?*_

Another...

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, BLOODY BASTARDS!" 

He came like an angel of justice, and he behaved just the same. Koushiro heard Takuto being hit and going to the ground, then Koji was taken from his back and smashed just next to his friend. 

"You'd better get away very fast, or something terrible will happen" Taichi hissed at the two boys, who squirmed like worms, trying to get to their feet. Koushiro got up slowly, watching his tormentors running for their 'oh-so-beloved' lives.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Taichis dark-brown eyes searched for Koushiros while taking his forearm. Koushiro nodded and took a brief look around to find his Laptop, which he lost when Koji send him to the ground.

"Here you are." Taichi picked the Pineapple up and handed it to his younger friend.

"Thank you", Koushiro whispered. He felt very ashamed, another time his vulnerability was shown and he figured out what his friend must be thinking of him right now: a small, skinny boy, not able to defend himself but not bright enough to stay away from troubles.

"Seems like it's not your day, getting into a fight with this bully two times within five hours. You should leave him alone and don't mind what he is saying, no matter what it is, Iz."

_ _

_*Should I tell him that I started fighting both times because of him? Because Takuto was about to make fun on the one I love like nobody else?*_

__

"You heard about it?" Koushiro turned away and continued his way to the open gate, Taichi just next to him.

"Everybody did. I really wonder what he did to provoke you like this. It's not the Koushiro Izumi I know who tries to solve problems this way." Koushiro felt his older friends hand on his shoulder as they passed the gate.

"I don't know him either. Seems like I can surprise even myself. Bye, sempai." The younger boy tried to flee from this embarrassing situation, but Taichi stopped him with a question: "What had happened?"

Koushiro stopped and felt tears coming up again, but this time they were caused by his heartache. He can't lie to the one he loved, but he can't be honest either. So he decided to say nothing and walked on. He hoped that Taichi wouldn't follow him, and his wish was given. 

The brown-haired guy stayed at the gate until his friend turned the corner, then he returned to he playground, looking for Sora and Yamato. He found them rather quick, and Mimi was with them. She seemed to be very excited, and as he stepped nearer, Taichi heard that she was talking about Koushiro.

"I don't know what to do, they treat him like dirt and he doesn't even do anything about it. But today, when Takuto offended Taichi, he just lost his mind. I haven't seen him like this ever before, he nearly scared me. But what...Oh, hi Tai.." Embarrassed Mimi interrupted herself and blushed a little bit. The boy starred at her frowned, recalling her previous words. 

"What have you just said?" He took a step forward and blinked at her unbelievingly. Koushiro fought with Takuto because of him? But why?

"Depends on how much you heard", Mimi stuttered. She knew about Koushiros feelings and she had to promise to keep it to herself. It was bad enough that she told Sora and Yamato, but now Taichi had heard it too. 

"Why does he fight with those guys because of me?" Taichi looked at Sora, who was concentrating herself on the ground. Only Yamato didn't refused to return his glance. 

"Come on, even you can't be that insensitive that you didn't noticed how much you mean to him." The blonde forced himself not to laugh at Taichis confused look.

"He is my best friend, but..."

"Oh Tai! You don't get it, do you?" Sora nearly became sick of Taichis ignorance. How many times did she tried to hint him that Koushiro was in love with him, and how many times did he refused to listen to her. She was quite sure that he just doesn't want to believe it, but he knew it very well. Nobody was able to neglect the love that was shining out of Koushiros black eyes whenever he was together with his friend. But more often this light turned into a pale gleam of pain and loneliness. Koushiro was a rational character, and he had come to the conclusion that his love was meant to be unrequited, and he stayed with that. It was breaking Soras heart that Koushiro was so sad, but it also teased her that Taichi didn't seem to do anything about it.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi knew it very well. Never before somebody had looked at him like Koushiro did, with so much affection. But it can't be possible, it just can't be! Koushiro was a precious friend, but in another way. Taichi wouldn't want to lose a friend like him because of a trivial thing like a little crush he may had on him. But from time to time he got the feeling that there was more about this. 

"No use, Sora. Tai decided to neglect what is clear as daylight, and if he is in such a mood there is nothing to do about it, isn't it, pighead?" Yamato knew that it was a little bit rough, but as usual, he doesn't mind it a bit. Sometimes he just had to be like this to make his point of view clear.

"No matter what you mean, it surely is our business, Koushiro and mine, and not yours. So would you be so kind to leave it to us!?" Taichi nearly yelled the last words. Who do these people think they are to interfere in things the whole time that didn't had anything to do with them? Furious Taichi turned on his heel, leaving his three friends behind and trudging back to the school building. 

Soccer training wasn't the same as usual. Even if he didn't wanted it, he had to think about Koushiro all the time. Maybe Yamato and Sora are right, maybe he should do anything about the situation. But what? Until now he thought he could leave it like it was, but suddenly everything changed. Was he really the reason why Koushiro had to live hell every single day, was he the reason why he was beaten and hurt? Taichi always thought his friend was treated so bad by his schoolmates because he was a swot and defenceless, but for real it was because of his affection towards him...

"Hey, Yagami, would you mind to take your head out of the clouds and play a little bit soccer?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi strolled down the promenade at the seaside, slowly putting one feet in front of the other, still thinking of what his friends told him today. It still seems to be hard for him to accept that his best friend should be in love with him, it felt strange.

Because of the darkness he realised the person who was standing near the railing only moments before he bumped into it.

"Looks like there is someone else who comes here if he wants to be alone." Koushiro smiled at him, but it looked more sad than everything Taichi had ever seen before. 

"You want to be alone?" 

Koushiro shook his head hardly noticeable.

"So you don't mind if I stay?" 

He shook his head again.

"Know what, Sora and Matt said funny things today..."

"Really?"

"Yes... No, if I think of it, they weren't funny at all." Taichi stole a glance at the smaller boy and realised that he was constantly watching him from the side. He turned towards him and searched for the right words.

"They're not, I know. I'm sorry about that, I didn't wanted to cause you any worry." Taichi looked at his friend surprised, he felt that for some reason Koushiro knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You didn't caused me anything, just a little bit thinking."

"I'm sorry about that too..."

"Oh, stop apologising, that's ridiculous!"

"Many things I do are." Koushiros voice was so emotionless that it nearly drove Taichi insane. 

"And what is your conclusion?" The smaller boy started walking into the direction Taichi was going before and he followed him. As cool as Koushiro may appeared, secretly he was afraid of what the older one would answer. He felt his heart nearly bursting within every single beat and his eyes were flickering nervously. 

"Conclusion?"

"You said you thought of ..." Suddenly Koushiros voice broke and the rest of the sentence were choked by the tears that flooded his eyes. He didn't wanted to hear the answer of the question, he just didn't wanted to hear it!

Without any warning he started running as fast as possible, just to get away from this heart-tearing answer. But it followed him, he heard its steps only a few meters behind him. Koushiro knew he couldn't ran away from Taichi, but the fear urged him. 

His lungs were nearly burning when he realised that he was at his home street, only a few seconds away from the saving entrance. But then his pursuer grabbed his upper-arm from behind and forced him to stop. Koushiro stumbled and would have been fallen, if Taichi hadn't saved him from it.

"From who are you running, Izzy? From me?"

"Yes..." The boy aspirated trying to hold back his tears. His face was so near to Taichis chest that he could smell his sweat, making him dizzy. He rushed forward and held tight onto his loves thorax, pressing his face against it.

"Why? Do you think I would do you any harm?" Taichi returned his friends embrace and stroked his hair. 

"You don't want to, but you will."

"Izzy..." 

"No, it's ok. I just don't want to lose you as a friend. Please, say we can stay friends, please..." 

Taichi hugged him even tighter and gasped: "Of course we stay friends. You're much to important to me to give our friendship away."

_Passion_

Taichi never thought of the meaning of this word before, though he thought he felt it already. But in this very moment the whole importance of this single word changed. He felt Koushiros soft hair beneath his fingers and the heavy breath against his chest. It was like something alive started moving inside his stomach, aiming for his heart and then filling his whole body. The longing to keep the other boy this close forever took control of his mind and he buried his face in the reddish hair, inhaling its so Izzy-like scent he knew so well. But suddenly it was different, suddenly this fragrance took over his mind and pushed every doubt aside. 

Unaware of what he was doing, Taichi took Koushiros head into his hands and searched for his lips, finding them waiting for him impatient. An unknown feeling of warmth ran through both of the young bodies, clinching onto each other as close as possible. Taichi let his schoolbag sliding from his shoulder and it fell to the ground unnoticed. 

Nearly violently they caressed each other, their hands running over their bodies passionately. Taichi suddenly dragged the other boy into the house entrance, pressing him against the wall without stopping their kiss. Though he was overwhelmed by his craving for Koushiro, he still realised that he had never seen him so vehement before. 

"Tai..."

Taichi sealed the younger boys lips again by caressing his lower lip and then again sliding his tongue into his mouth, feeling the kiss returned demanding.

"Tai, please..."

Koushiro pushed him apart a little bit, just as far to force him parting the kiss, then leaning his forehead against his collarbone. Taichi starred down at the other guys delicate shoulder, his face pressed against the messed up hair, continuing to stroke the soft neck-skin. 

"Maybe it's better I leave", he aspirated and tried to get away from the smaller boy.

"No", Koushiro gasped. He clutched Taichis shirt and pulled him closer.

"You're thinking, if I go now I would never return, don't you?" Taichi only felt him nodding, and continued: "I promise you I will come back. Ok? But I think we both have something to think over tonight." Again Koushiro nodded and let go of the brown-haired guy. 

Taichi stepped out of the entrance and picked up his bag. Then he turned around to see Koushiro leaned against the wall still, starring at him with a hard to interpret look. The older boy felt the demanding longing to took this seductive body right were it was, no matter if somebody would come along. He startled about his own thought, he never felt something like this before. He forced himself to turn away from this tempting person and walked on without looking back.

Koushiro remained in his position for a few moments, vacantly touching his lips with shaking fingers. Was it real or a dream, had that just happened? The fire inside of him was still burning, making it hard to think straight. He still felt the thick, dark hair between his fingers and the taste of those sweet lips. 

He started to climb the stairs, then entered his flat. He didn't even noticed his mother greeting him until she stood only inches away from him.

"Koushiro, what's the matter with you? You look like you're somewhere over the clouds. And take off your shoes!"

The boy did as she said, just smiling at her friendly. 

"I haven't seen you like this for weeks, what happened?" Mrs. Izumi blinked at her son, torn between joy and confusion about his mood. 

"Heaven", the redhead murmured, kissing her cheek quickly and then walking into his room. He let himself fell down on his bed, the arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were closed and his recalled the demanding expression on Taichis face. He had never felt like this before, it seemed that everything was alright for the very fist time, though he thought it was going to be one of the worst days in his life after his fights with Takuto and Koji. 

He must have been in deep thoughts, because suddenly he was startled by a faint knocking.

"Here's a visitor for you, Koushiro!" Surprised the boy got up from his bed, walked to the door and unlocked it. He wasn't surprised to see his mothers face, but Taichis just next to it was unexpected. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Izumi", Taichi thanked her politely and bowed at her. She nodded and left the two of them alone.

"What are you doing here, I thought we wanted to think about ...'it' tonight?" Koushiro asked while closing the door behind the taller boy.

"I have been away only two streets or so, and then I decided that I'm not able to think tonight. At least not alone." 

With those words he grabbed Koushiros shoulders and kissed him again, just as passionately as only minutes before. The younger boy nearly fell to the ground, but Taichis arms clinched him and again he saved him from falling. 

"You're sure?" Koushiro gasped between two kisses.

"Of course."

There was nothing left to hold the two of them back. Demanding they started to become one heavy breathing being, only parting their lips to take short breaths, which were necessary. Slowly Koushiro pulled the other boy towards the bed, and Taichi pressed him against the white sheet without any reluctance. He caressed the other ones neck with his tongue, driven insane by his hot breath. He felt Koushiro freeing him from his shirt, then he did the same to himself. Taichi kissed the bare delicate chest, hearing Koushiro moaning with pleasure. It turned him on even more and he made his way down until he reached the edge of his jeans. Without thinking he began to unbutton them, but Koushiro interrupted him.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Taichi crawled up to kiss him again, then taking a glance down at Koushiros pants. 

"To me it looks like you are", he grinned mischievously. Koushiros face became dark red and he turned his look from his lover ashamed. But Taichi wasn't a person to be made insecured easily. He forced the other boy to kiss him, and then making his way down again, this time more slowly than before. Suddenly he found a big bruise just at Koushiros last rib. He stroked it gently and looked up at the other boy, who gazed at him shyly. 

"They will pay" Taichi muttered and kissed the bruise fondly and then continued his journey. 

This time when he reached his belly, Koushiro didn't stopped him, tough he held his breath for a few moments. Taichi had to pull himself together not to tear the trousers apart instead of unbutton them with trembling fingers. He didn't knew why this was so naturally to him, he'd never been together with a boy before.

"It is strange to you too, isn't it?" Koushiro looked at his lover, who thought about that question shortly. Then he decided to sound not too confident to avoid making his friend insecure again.

"Yes it does...."

_to be continued…_

_Author's note: See, I made it. I actually wrote the first chapter. It didn't turned out exactly the way it should. Forget it…_

_ _

_Chapter II: LONELINESS_


	2. Loneliness

Battle days

_Disclaimer:__ Digimon and the mentioned characters don't belong to me, oh, boy that would be great, no more studying, working… It would be heaven, kids!! Anyway, to get down to earth again, their not mine and never will. Face it like it is ;(_

_ _

_Warning__: Ok, again some little warnings. This is a yaoi/shounen ai (is that right?) story, means boys get romantically involved. To make it clear: They fall in love, they kiss, they do other things I'm not sure if I will write about it ;), I'm only 18 by myself and a little bit timid ^_^ If you don't like that stuff, if it turns around your guts and makes you want to destroy the whole world, or at least my living country, here is a good hint for you: DO NOT READ IT! Ok? Ok._

_There will be little offences in it and some violence and even they unspeakable: sex. But I mentioned before, I'm not sure on how tough it is going to be. But to avoid any troubles, I rate this one Lemon, even if it rather deserves, say Lime. Enough, the Warnings are going to become longer than the Story. Let's go on with the narrative…_

_ _

_This is a Taishiro story, I don't know if there will be other couples in it, we'll see. Till now there are 5 chapters planned, maybe more to come… here is no#2 (congratulations to anybody who got that far ^_^)_

Battle days By Kimaro

Chapter II

**Loneliness…**

** **

"Izzy?" Taichi whispered while peering through the only a little bit opened door. When he woke up Koushiro had been gone, and he wasn't sure how to confront Mr. And Mrs. Izumi with the fact that he was still here. 

"He's in the bath. Want some breakfast, Tai?" The boy drew back surprised when Koushiros mother turned the corner and smiled at him warmly.

"No need to be shy, if you're dressed then come out. Or the eggs will turn cold" Mrs. Izumi giggled and disappeared in the kitchen again. Taichi felt a huge blush on his face, it was like he was caught in the act. But then he opened the door and walked over into the kitchen as well. Koushiros mother was standing at the table, reorganising the setting a little bit too nervous. Taichi had to smile about that and as she noticed it she grinned.

"Sit down. Want tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please."

"Koushiro always drinks coffee" the purple-haired woman babbled while she poured him some tea into a cup.

Taichi sat down at the next chair and watched Mrs. Izumi suspiciously. How much did she knew about what had happened between him and her son last night?

"To delete any obscurities..." Mrs. Izumi cleared her throat and sat next to Taichi after she put down the cup, starring at the table.

"...I know about the feelings Koushiro has about you. Actually I knew it before he realised it himself..." She smirked shortly and stole a glance at the boy sitting beside her. He looked very uncomfortable too.

"He hadn't told me what happened last night, but you now, I'm not a complete idiot. That's actually all I wanted to say, because I think you should know how much I know about you two." She folded her fingers and gazed up again. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Izumi. You know, I thought about that as well. Just another question."

"Yes?"

"You got any problems with it? I mean that Izzy, I mean Koushiro and I..." 

"For heaven's sake, no! All I want is to see my son happy and now he is for the fist time since... oh, eternity." The woman reached out and squeezed Taichis hand. The boy sighed.

"That's all I wanted to know."

The water ran over his tensed face and diluted the tears that dropped out of his half-closed eyes. He was standing like this for over ten minutes yet and still he hadn't the power to move one inch.

_*The will treat him just as bad as the treated me. They will hit him like they hit me, will offend him and call him names. No, I can't let this happen to him, I don't want to see him suffering. And if I can avoid it, I will.*_

He had made his decision. Slowly he turned off the water and forced himself out of the shower. He looked up to see his wet face and hair in the steamed up mirror. His features were contorted and he was glad about it, he wouldn't be able to look himself in the eye right now. He started to dry himself with one of the light-blue towels, his mind empty for the very fist time in his life.

After getting dressed he unlocked the door with trembling fingers. He heard voices from over the kitchen and recognised them as his mothers and Taichis. He frowned, it would have been better finding him alone in his room. Hesitantly he went over and entered the kitchen.

His mother and Taichi sat at the table and looked up when Koushiro came in, both of them smiling amusingly. But their smiles disappeared as they realised the strange look on the red-haired boys face. A few moments nobody dared to say a word, but then Mrs. Izumi asked puzzled: "Is anything wrong, darling?"

His eyes looked into her direction and she felt that anything was torturing his soul. She jumped up to ran over and hug him, to take away his pain with mother-love. But he raised one hand to stop her.

"Please, Mom, can I have a talk with Tai. Alone..."

"Of course you can." She glanced at the older boy, who was still sitting at the table and then left the room silently. 

"Izzy..."

"No, please. I have something to say to you, and it would be kind if you're just listening, ok?" Koushiro waited 'till Taichi had nodded and sighed deeply.

"I think we made a terrible mistake yesterday. You now, some mistakes have to be made to realise that they are ... uhm, mistakes. I know, I gave you the feeling I was in love with you. But I'm not. I've never been, I fooled myself, and worse, I fooled you. I'm sorry, but I think it's better we'll never see each other again." After his last word he sighed again. His heart felt like torn into little pieces. He lied to his love!

Taichi was speechless. He starred at the younger one with confusion, not able to think straight. Finally he gasped, then raising from his chair. He stepped forward to touch Koushiros shoulder, but the smaller boy drew back and refused to look at him.

"Why...why are you saying such things? I can't believe you could be serious with that." Taichis voice trembled and he tried again to reach for his lover. But Koushiro pushed his arm away roughly and turned around, leaving the other boy confused and hurt behind.

"Izzy..." The dark-haired boy whispered when he heard the door of the room where he spent the last night was shut. What made him saying that? 

Taichi leaned against the wall and starred to the ground vacantly. Suddenly he felt a hand on his upper arm and when he looked up he saw Mrs. Izumi. She seemed to be startled finding him like this, interrogatively she twitched her eyebrows. She looked so much like Koushiro, in spite of only being his adoptive mother.

"I think it's better I leave" the boy murmured. When he passed Koushiros room he found his schoolbag in front of the door. Slowly he picked it up and continued his way.

When he reached the street he looked up to see the window of Koushiros room. He had hoped to see that - little bit too pale - face behind the glass. But his expectation was disappointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There he is!" Mimi jumped to her feet and grabbed the present that had laid on the table. It was kind of an apology for Koushiro because she had told their friends of his feelings for Taichi, though she was sure nobody of them told him. 

Her friends Serika and Yuki, who sat around the table as well, looked at each other confused. Neither understood why Mimi was so close to that nerd, it didn't suited her style very well.

Mimi ran towards the redhead and handed the present to him after she hugged him.

"What's that?" The boy looked at the gift suspiciously.

"Take a look", the girl grinned.

Slowly Koushiro opened the present to find a framed photo. All the DigiDestined were on it, posing near a waterfall in the Digiworld. Gabumon had taken it, so he was the only destined Digimon which was not on it. Since he was a little bit shy he volunteered for that job.

Koushiro himself was sitting on the ground in the middle of the picture and Taichi was kneeling behind him, 

his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

"I found it at home and thought you might want to have it." Mimi was really surprised when Koushiro handed her the photo back.

"Thank you, but I think it's better you keep it." He refused looking at her and went on without another word. Mimi gazed after him confused. Then she decided to not let him get away with that. She ran after the boy and forced him to stop.

"What's the matter with you? You don't want it?" She pushed the frame into Koushiros hands and then folded her arms so he wasn't able to give it back to her.

"My matter, ok?" He hadn't raised his voice a bit. He stuck the photo between her arm and her chest and went on. Mimi grabbed his upper arm and nearly dropped the picture.

"You're crazy? You're unhappy, and as your friend I only want to help you! I..." Suddenly she was interrupted by a well known voice.

"IZZY!" Taichi has appeared on the other end of the hall and now started running towards the two of them. Koushiros eyes went wide and he pushed Mimi away. He tried to get away discreetly, but Taichi jumped into his way.

"We...we need to talk..." he gasped. His dark-brown eyes hurt Koushiro, they looked so sad and lost that he just wanted to take Taichi in his arms and to protect him from this cruel world.

_*No, I'm not strong enough to protect him. He got it better if he is without me!*_

"Leave me alone, Tai" the smaller boy hissed and tried to come past Taichi, who grabbed his shoulder and searched for his eyes despairingly.

"Izzy, come on. Have you forgotten what we had that..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" His hand hit Taichis face harder than he wanted to. Both starred at each other stunned for a few moments, then Koushiro turned his face and fled. But Taichi had already noticed the tears in his friends eyes, though he didn't tried to stop him a second time.

"Tai...?" Mimi looked at him puzzled. She held a photo in her hand, and Taichi noticed that it was the one that they took last summer when all of them went to the Digiworld. He remembered how he had taken Koushiros into his arms, then a gesture of friendship. It seemed that he had lost a friend as well, not only a lover.

"What the hell is the matter with him?" Tai ignored Mimis question and pointed at the picture in her hand.

"Can I have that, please?" Mimi raised her eyebrows surprised, shrugged and handed the former gift to him.

"Sure, Izzy doesn't seem to want it."

"It was a present for him?" Taichi studied the photo and touched Koushiros portrayal tenderly. His heart was hurting more than anyone could imagine who never was rejected by his love for no visible reason. What was going on in his friends mind, why was he so cruel? He had promised his love several times that special night, more often than Taichi could count. Why this sudden change of mind? And why those tears?

"Tai, what happened?" Mimi started to get angry, nobody seemed to tell her anything. And she hated being ignored like this.

"If I only knew..." Taichi sighed, still starring at the picture in his hands. He really didn't knew, after he left Koushiros home two days ago he tried to phone him nearly every hour. But most of the time Mrs. and Mr. Izumi answered the phone, and both had to tell him that Koushiro didn't wanted to talk to him. Mrs. Izumi also tried to encourage Taichi, but it didn't worked that well. A few times Koushiro took the receiver by himself, but every time Taichi began to talk he had put it down immediately. 

"Tai, why..."

"Please, Mimi. I'm not in the mood to talk about it, ok? See, you don't have to know everything, right? Just stay to your own business and leave me... leave us alone, would you be so kind?" Taichi didn't meant to be mean but his words hurt Mimi though. She stepped back and muttered: "Sure, I'm not going to bother you anymore." She turned around and crawled back to her friends, who waited for her impatient.

"Sorry..." Taichi murmured but he didn't cared if she heard it or not. Still his whole attention was drawn to the smiling sign of friendship in his hands.

He never cried a lot, only a few times in front of somebody else, not more often alone. To Taichi there was no use for crying, it wouldn't bring Koushiro back. He had to try harder to find out what was the matter with him.

_*Why am I doing this, three days ago I haven't even thought about being in love with him. Why now?*_

Taichi put the photo into his schoolbag and sighed. Then he took a look into the direction Koushiro went, but he couldn't see him anymore. He would try to catch him after school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Not a word, hm?" Jyou starred down at his feet and curled Mimis hair with his right hand while he scratched his own head with the other one. Taichi shook his head and sipped his ice-tea.

"It's been two month now, right?" Takeru leaned back and watched the clouds. Nobody seemed to be able to look Taichi into the eyes.

"Two and a half" the brown-haired guy muttered.

"That is a long time." Mimi knew that it was a rather vitriolic remark, but she felt the longing to say something and nothing better came to her mind. She tried to imagine what it would be like if Jyou would refuse to talk to her and she came to the conclusion that Taichi must feel terrible. She snuggled a little bit closer to her boyfriends shoulder and enjoyed his palming hand on her neck.

"May I talk to him?" Jyou offered. He was a calm person and Koushiro somehow listened to him most of the time. But Taichi shook his head again.

"I don't want to involve everyone in this, it is bad enough how many people interfered already." He took a glance at Mimi who turneda little more pink than usual. Though she promised to leave Taichi and Koushiro alone she tried several times to find out why her classmate was acting so strange. Taichi heard about that and still was quite fretted.

"Then we leave it like it is?" Takeru asked wryly without removing his eyes from the sky. Taichi lowered at the younger boy and replied: "YOU leave it, ok?"

"Sure" Takeru now peered at him. Then he leaned forward and put his hand on his older friends shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. We don't need to argue about that." Taichi relaxed and smirked shortly with embarrassment. He thought he would get used to be ignored by Koushiro, but it still hurt. He have seen him in school nearly every day and nearly as often he tried to talk to him. But since that day Koushiro hit him no single word had left the redheads lips toward him.

"Maybe it's better I go, I don't want to make the coach mad" Taichi sighed and stood up.

"Cheer up, I'm sure everything's going to be alright!" Mimi lifted her head from Jyous shoulder and smiled at the boy friendly. He constrained himself to return it, he knew that Mimi only wanted to help him, though she got a pesky way to do so.

"Sure" he twittered and left, lost in deep thoughts.

Two months… Mimi was right, it was a long time, even longer if you're suffering. In the beginning Koushiro was really aggressive, pushed him away hard and punished him with destructive glares. But in the last weeks he became more and more vacant. Mimi - again Mimi! - told Taichi that he was speaking less than he used to, even with her. On the other hand his classmates quit to torture and offend him. It seemed that there was no reason anymore, because they also realized that there was no more contact between Taichi and Koushiro. Probably they just became tired of bothering him. But Koushiro didn't even seemed to notice their changing, he kept on living in his own thoughts, which must be very dull, gathered from his pained physiognomy.

"Tai!" Taichi stopped and turned around to see Takeru following him. He let the young blonde come nearer and started walking again. The boys face appeared next to him and a few moments they walked in silence.

"Uhm, I know that it's not my problem, but do you have any idea why Izzy is acting like this?" Takerus baby-blue eyes gazed at his older friend, who turned toward him.

"No, do you?"

"Well, if you're asking… I think he is afraid."

Taichi stopped and starred at the boy interrogatively.

"Of me?" His voice overturned a little bit hysteric.

"No, for you! You know him much better than I do, but I think I can say that he is kind of person who cares more for the people he likes than for himself. And maybe he fears somebody hurts you because of him."

"Instead he is hurting me?" Taichi stomped raging.

"I haven't said he is doing right, have I? I just think it's important that you understand his motives. Of course I don't know if this is really his reason, but I could imagine." His much too mature eyes blinked a little bit insecurely. Taichi thought about his previous words, and they made sense to him.

"I would rather stand their offences than to live like this one more day." Takeru nodded with understanding.

"I was quite sure you would say that. I think it is important that somebody tells him what you just said. I know you don't want somebody to interfere, but..." Takeru scratched his head and then crossed his arms in front of his chest nervously.

"You think it would change something?" Taichis dark eyes suddenly started to shine, a hint of hope became visible in it.

"Of course!" Takeru answered. 

"Would you be so kind?" Taichi placed his hand on the younger - but taller - boys shoulder and looked at him expectantly.

"Would be mean if I'm saying no, wouldn't it?" Takeru grinned. As a matter of fact, Hikari was already on her way to meet Koushiro and to tell him about Taichis feelings, but diplomatically Takeru kept that to himself.

"Thank you."

"Ok, but don't forget your training, you mentioned before that you don't want to see your coach angry." Taichi tapped on Takerus upper-arm and continued his way in a much more enthusiastically mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro sat at his desk and typed his English homework without looking at the keyboard or at the monitor. Instead his watched his Digivice, which he always kept in his reaching area. Right now it was lying next to him. It had been activated a few minutes ago, that means another Destined, or at least another Digivice has to be around. For no certain reason he expected it to be Taichi, and he wasn't sure what to think about that. He stopped typing and leaned back, drawing his knees to his face, but still looking at his Digivice. He caught himself by thinking about Taichis copper-coloured skin, his frank smile and his sparkling eyes. He hit his face in rage and got up from his chair fast. He crossed the room swiftly and trudged back to his desk. He repeated this occurrence several times, but his mind still was covered with memories about his love. But he didn't wanted to think about him, it was just hurting and useless!

Madly Koushiro kicked his bag, which was standing next to his bed, so hard that it was smashed against his wardrobe. Then he looked at his Digivice again and realised that whoever Destined was around he or she must be near his front door already. If it was Taichi, Koushiro was sure his parents would tell him that he didn't wanted to talk to him.

_*But I want to talk to him, good lord, that's actually everything I really want!*_

The doorbell... Koushiro held his breath a few moments to listen to his father opening and talking to the unexpected visitor. Then steps approached and a knock made the boy breathing again.

"Koushiro, here is Kari, she wants to see you." Koushiro raised his eyebrows surprised. Hikari? What was she doing here? Slowly the boy went over and opened the door. There Taichis little sister was standing and though she was already fifteen, she was tiny compared to Mr. Izumi, who was rather tall. 

"Do you want to eat with us, Kari? Dinner is ready in about half an hour" Mr. Izumi offered with a friendly smile.

"No, thank you, I don't got very much time. I just need to talk to Koushiro for some minutes. But maybe another time." She smiled at Koushiros father and he nodded and left. Hikari now turned towards the boy and didn't stopped smiling a bit.

"Got a few minutes?" she asked. He stepped back and signed her to come in. She walked into the middle of the room and looked around as if she never had been there before. Koushiro was sure that her visit had something to do with Taichi, why else should she came here and act so nervously?

"What do you want?" He circled her and leaned against his desk, analysing her friendly face.

"I want to tell you something about Tai." He sighed and opened his mouth but she raised her hand and continued: "...and I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished. See, I think I know why you're acting like you do, for a very simple reason..."

"What do you know?" the boy hissed.

"Ah, what have I just said about interrupting? I know that you're afraid that somebody would hurt Tai."

Koushiro startled and looked at the girl with surprise.

"But one thing has to be said. You might avoid other people hurting him..." she stepped forward,"... but instead you're doing it."  
"Suffering is suffering", the redhead muttered lowly.

"That's actually not right. Maybe nobody teases you or him, but both of your hearts are tortured only by seeing each other, am I right? And what would be if you're just don't care about what they are saying? Maybe they will offend you, but at least you can suffer from it together. It is a huge difference between suffering alone or with the one you love!" Hikari folded her arms and waited for a reaction patiently. Koushiros black eyes were half closed and he didn't moved for a time that was like eternity to the young girl. 

"I don't want someone to hurt him, because I know I couldn't protect him" he suddenly murmured and dried his silent tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

"You can, Izzy. Just by being there for him." Hikari took a handkerchief out of her purse and handed it to the boy. He accepted it and gazed up at her. She smiled still (or again), but much more released. 

"I just fear that it wouldn't be enough, Kari! Who am I to protect someone like Tai? He's always been protecting me, I'm defenceless..." Koushiro starred at Hikaris yellow sandals to avoid eye-contact. After all, she was Taichis younger sister, and somehow it was embarrassing for him that she was here, talking about what was going on between him and her brother. 

"Maybe I should tell you something of my 'oh so' strong brother. There is only one reason why he is like he is. And that is because he's got friends like you to count on and to motivate him, giving him the feeling to be something special." Koushiro felt her small hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet her dark-reddish eyes.

"Even if you don't want to be his love, Izzy, then at least be his friend. That is the most important thing to Tai, to keep you as close as you've always been. Don't leave him completely, it wouldn't help him at all."

She drew her arm around the boys neck and held him close for a few seconds, until he lifted his arms to hug her back hesitantly.

"I just want you two to be happy, Izzy" Hikari whispered, then she stepped back and smiled again. The boy nodded and led her to the front door. 

"Oh, I nearly forgot" the girl turned around and continued "Tais training ends at half past seven." Then she left without looking back again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The way home after soccer training was the best time to think. At least to Taichi Yagami. He always took the long way at the promenade, which was nearly deserted. Not for the first time he remembered that evening two months ago, when he met Koushiro here and this whole thing started. He reached the place where he nearly bumped into his friend then and stopped. He leaned against the railing and looked over the water streaming by. 

*They're not, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to cause you any worry......Many things I do are ridiculous....What is your conclusion....You don't want to hurt me, but you will.....*

"As a matter of fact you have been hurting me, dear Izzy" Taichi muttered. 

_*Oh, great. Now I start talking to myself!*_

The boy clinched the railing and kicked little stones into the water with his left foot. Suddenly he had the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. He froze and felt his heart beating faster, but he didn't dare to turn around.

"Izzy?" he aspirated breathless. No answer, but Taichi heard hesitating steps coming down the stairs behind him. The person stopped only a few moments later and still was rather far away from the brown-haired guy.

"If you've been expecting someone else, I can leave."

Taichi felt tears of joy flooding his eyes and he smirked foolishly. His heart started to warm up, same his whole body. It was like he's been cold the past few months and now thawed only by hearing his voice again. That small, somehow squawking voice, that he missed like hell.

Slowly he turned around and looked up to the boy, who stood about two meters above him. Nearly ten seconds nobody said a single word, they didn't even seemed to breathe.

"I'm so sorry." Koushiro was torn between the longing to run over to Taichi and force him into a never-ending embrace and to run away and hide his face from the boy he caused so much pain. Actually he felt guilty like never before in his life.

"I'm too." Taichi wanted to hold him near for now and forever, but he wasn't sure how Koushiro would react if he would try to do so.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's all my fault."

"I'm not sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry for our lost time together." 

Koushiro folded his trembling hands and murmured: "I don't want somebody to hurt you, Tai."

"I don't want you to hurt me, Izzy. Everybody else doesn't matter."

Slowly Taichi approached the redhead until their faces were on the same level and only inches away from each other.

"Want to try again?" Izzy nodded nearly unnoticeable.

"If you dare to try again with me." 

"Any time." Taichi leaned his forehead against Koushiros and lovingly wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, while Koushiro placed his hands on Taichis chest.

"No more nasty awakenings, ok?" Taichi grinned and he noticed also a small smirk on Koushiros face.

"I can't promise you that, but I will try to wait 'till after breakfast the next time, is that alright?"

Smilingly Taichi pulled the frail body nearer and waited until Koushiro tilted his head a little bit and softly made their lips meeting again after that long time they've been parted.

Again a warm feeling filled both of the boys, but this time it was a little bit different. It was not passion that captured them. No, this time it was just love...

To be continued...

_ _

_ _

_Author's note: Would be a very nice ending, wouldn't it? But, ah ah, no way. There is actually a lot more to come, maybe to look forward? Well, maybe....^_^_

_ _

_Chapter III: Judgement_

_ _


	3. Judgement

Battle Days

_Disclaimer__: I don't own them. Any of them. I'll go crying. Maybe I'll come back. Maybe not. Enjoy…_

_ _

_Warnings__: A really urgent warning: I read too much Zetsuai ^_^ Or am I the only one who thinks this whole story is getting a little bit too difficult. Anyway, hope you can enjoy it though. Ah, I nearly forgot. This is a yaoi story. The language isn't very tough but hm, I involved a little bit sex in it *giggleslikeanineyearoldschoolgirl* Oh heaven, I'm so embarrassing °~°_

_Well, ok. If you don't want to read about boys getting romantically involved, then how did you get so far in this story? At least, allow me to advise you not to read on. But if you like that kind of stuff please enjoy chapter III:_

_ _

**_ _**

**_Battle Days_**

_By Kimaro_

Chapter III

Judgement…

„Do you think we…"

"No, leave them alone."

"But it's already 10 o'clock!"

"Correct me, but how long did we stayed in bed after…"

"Ok, ok. I'm just curious. He was in such a depressive mood the last weeks, I can't wait to see him happy again!" Mrs. Izumi smiled shortly and walked over to her husband and embraced him lovingly.

"Yeah, whatever you say, dear." He stroked her cheek quickly and released himself from her hug to continue putting away the clean dishes from breakfast. His wife looked at him concerned and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Is something the matter with you?" Mr. Izumi interrupted his doing and based on the worktop, sighing deeply.

"It shouldn't. But I can't help it." He got away from the work diskand turned towards his wife with an odd look on his face. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't like the idea of what happened in there last night very much." During his words he nodded towards the open kitchen door. Mrs. Izumi knew he meant to point at Koushiros room and shook her head.

"We both already knew that he is…"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like it! He is going to be in big trouble because of it, and you know that very well. Why do you think he isn't accepted by his classmates? I can tell you, it's because he is like he is, because he is ..."

"You're right, he is like he is! And if people don't get along with it, it's a pity, but their problem at all!"

"No, it's his problem if they treat him badly and he has to suffer from it, don't you get it?" 

Mrs. Izumi stomped angrily and her kind eyes narrowed.

"I thought at least you as his father should back him up!"

"I do, good grief! But it would have been better if he stayed with girls anyway."

"Apart from that he never stayed with them before, he loves Tai. And it doesn't matter if he is a boy or a girl, there is something really special between the two of them." Mrs. Izumi calmed down and stepped forward, approaching her husband.

"Please, don't make them feel that there is something wrong about that" she muttered, gazing at him with her dark eyes.

"No, I won't do that." He sighed and continued while taking his wife into his arms: "Maybe I just have to get used to it."

"Know what? I really like the colour of your skin right here." Taichi pointed at a spot next to Koushiros collarbone and kissed it fondly. His lover glanced down at him and simpered.

"I can imagine, I think that is the only part of my body which had never been attended by some benign foot kicks."

Taichi looked up at the younger boy pitifully. He kissed his favourite spot again and then crawled up to take Koushiro into his arms. The smaller boy purred and snuggled up even closer to Taichis bare chest. He touched it with his fingertips and Taichi winced.

"Your hands are icy!" he wondered at this circumstance.

"It's already 10 o'clock and I haven't drunk my morning coffee yet" Koushiro muttered, his eyes closed and bewitched by Taichis infatuating fragrance. He somehow smelled like cedar, tart and earthy.

"May we go to the kitchen and get you some?"

"No, you're a far better occasion to warm up!" Taichi felt his lover smiling and kissed his reddish hair fondly while stroking it. Koushiros cold hands were wrapped around him and tried to pull him closer, even if it was nearly impossible.

"So we stay in bed the whole day?" Koushiro lifted his head at this words from his lover and gazed at him insecurely.

"If you want to get up, I've got no problem with that." Shyly he released the caramel-coloured body and drew back with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"That's not what I wanted to say." Taichi sat up and reached for Koushiros neck. He stroked it gently and lowered his face until their lips met softly. The younger boy grabbed his lovers shoulder and pulled him down passionately. Taichi found himself on top of the redhead, their naked bodies pressed against each other, making him shiver in pleasure.

Suddenly Koushiro stopped their kiss and said with a very serious voice: "What's about tomorrow?"

"You mean school?" Taichi probed himself up on his elbows and looked down into the boys black eyes.

"I mean school."

"Really simple. If somebody gets too near to you I will cut out his insides with a spoon." Taichi threw a quick kiss at Koushiros nose and was rewarded with a cute smile.

"That means..."

"Exactly. If you want, I can kiss you in the hall in front of everybody to make clear you're mine and mine alone. Nobody should dare to lay his hands on you." Taichi realised Koushiros eyes became watery and gently laid his lips on them, first on the left, then on the right one.

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I will protect you just like you protected me."

Koushiro frowned with a lack of understanding. 

"What do you mean?"

Taichi folded his arms across the other boys chest and placed his chin on top of it.

"I once heard when Mimi told Sora and Matt about how you started a fight with Takuto because he offended me." 

Koushiros blushed slightly when he answered: "There was nothing special about that."

"Everything about you is special."

"I never knew you're such a toady" Koushiro chuckled.

"I never knew you're that beautiful when you're laughing." Taichi crawled up again and pressed his lips against his lovers demandingly. His hands tried to caress every inch of the frail body beneath him at the same time and he heard Koushiros breath becoming heavier. His mouth decided to concentrate itself on his lovers chest while his right hand started its work on a lower part of Koushiros body. His groaning became louder and he clinched onto his friend with pure pleasure.

Suddenly both of them stopped moving when they heard the doorbell ringing. Mr. Izumis heavy steps approached the door and came past Koushiros room. In the same moment Koushiro threw a look at his Digivice on the bedside locker and realised that there was a third small light on it, showing that another Destined was around. The boy let himself fell back and covered his face with both hands.

"Can't anybody call before visiting me?" He removed his hands and looked at Taichi unhappily. Then he slid out of the bed, reaching for his T-shirt and his boxershorts, which were lying next to his bed.

"You're not home" Taichi moaned, sneaking up behind Koushiro and embracing him.

"They've got Digivices themselves, Tai" Koushiro grinned, putting on his jeans. He freed himself from Taichis arms and turned around to kiss him quickly. The older boy poutedand starred at the red-haired guy leaving the room swiftly.

"I really don't know if he is ready...oh, Koushiro. Uhm, here is a visitor for you." Mr. Izumi avoided his sons eyes nervously and stepped back.

"Hey, Izzy, you look like you've just got out of bed!" Miyako walked in and grinned. Koushiro noticed the books in her arms and hit his forehead.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. You're here for learning maths." Miyako blinked and nodded enthusiastically. 

"That's right, you promised to explain those Integral-thing to me!"

"Does it have to be today?" Koushiro looked at his father seeking for help, but Mr. Izumi only shrugged and left the two of them alone.

"Of course, if I want to pass test on Thursday! Apart from that, do you think I come here the whole way to leave the same moment? Sorry, but you should have been setting your alarm." With those words she brushed him aside and approached his room. Koushiro jumped in her way, fishing for some good excuses.

"No, I mean....maybe we can go to the living room...or..." 

"I think it's better you two come in here." Taichi stood at the now opened door and grinned mischievously. He was fully dressed, but his hair was still rather messy.

"See, Tai got it right. By the way, good morning!" The girl walked into the room and Koushiro looked at Taichi tangled.

"I never understood those Integral-thing either, maybe I can learn something today" the taller boy smirked and followed Miyako. Koushiro did the same and shut the door behind. Miyako had already spread her books and sat on the floor with crossed legs.

"I'm ready!" she announced.

"O...K..." Koushiro protracted the word and made himself comfortable opposite to her. He started to explain with the routine of an A-level student, but still watched Taichi out of the corner of his eye. The boy first sat at the desk and looked like listening to him interested. After some time he slowly got to the floor and drew nearer his lover from behind, trying not to be to ostentatious. Finally he was close enough to put one hand on Koushiros hip and placing his chin on the redheads shoulder. Koushiro tried not to react, but he noticed Miyako starring at the two of them interrogatively. Suddenly she interrupted Koushiros elucidations and asked puzzled: "Is there something I should know?" 

"You should know that the derivative of ex = ex " Koushiro answered.

"Oh, come on, Izzy! Are you two...?" Miyakos face suddenly wore a somehow dirty smile and Koushiro blushed slightly. 

"Does it look like it?" Taichi asked, smiling as dirty as Miyako does.

"A little bit" The girl chuckled. 

"Well, then..."

"Do you mind stopping this ridiculous game?" Koushiro hissed.

"Sorry, it is just...say 'unexpected'." Miyako leaned forward.

"If you two want me to go..."

"No, I promised to explain that to you!" Koushiro turned towards Taichi and commanded: "It's better you leave us alone until we're finished. Go, my mother will love to talk to you."

"And I love to talk to your mother" Taichi twitted and got up after he kissed Koushiros cheek fondly. He threw another quick look at Miyako before he closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"They're so sweet" Mimi sighed umpteenth. She nearly repeated that sentence every ten seconds throughout the day. It caused Yamato a small 'good-lord-if-she-wouldn't-stop-I-will-put-her-head-into-a-water-closet'-look, but he swallowed a mean commentary, that tried to escape his tongue. Instead he smiled at the two love-birds that walked over to them. Taichi had laid his hand on Koushiros shoulder and smirked confidently, while the smaller boy wore a sheepishly smile on his face. Yamato turned towards Sora, who sat next to him and noticed her dreamy look. She was so sentimental. 

"Hi, do we heckle you or may we sit down?" Taichi greeted, already making himself comfortable vis-à-vis of Mimi. Koushiro remained standing until Sora signed him to take a place. He sat down next to Taichi, avoiding to cuddle up to him too much.

"Great match", Yamato chuckled and noticed Koushiro skin turning dark red, just like his hair. Taichi only grabbed his lovers hand beneath the tabletop and nodded in agreement.

"Tough to believe, but this time you're right, Matt" he grinned and squeezed Koushiros hand gently. 

"You haven't already noticed that I'm right all the time…?"

Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Mimi delved into a conversation about several times Yamato was right about anything and Koushiro first listened to them amused. Suddenly he got the feeling someone was watching him. He turned around and focused a group of students, primarily boys from his class, starring at him and talking to each other. It wasn't hard for Koushiro to imagine what their conversation was about. He had feared this situation the whole morning and now that he seemed to be faced with it, he still hadn't any idea what to do.

Without wanting it seemed that he had squeezed Taichis hand, because the boy turned around and spotted the group immediately. 

"Don't mind them, Izzy" Sora said. She had realised Koushiros changing and now also looked at the group, which seemed to become nervous.

"Easy talk, isn't it?" Koushiro turned away from this unpleasant sight and starred at the table top in front of him. In the next moment he noticed Taichi standing up and aiming at the group, which shrunk on the prospect Taichis mad look promised. 

"Tai, please…" Koushiro gasped. He raised from his seat and wanted to follow the brown-haired boy to stop him, but Yamato grabbed his forearm and shook his head.

"I think, he knows what he is doing" he whispered and forced Koushiro to sit down again.

"I fear he doesn't." Koushiro felt his heart beating faster and he nervously rubbed his forehead with his dark-blue sleeve. 

"May I help you anyway?" Taichi smiled, but it took him a lot of self-control. Most of the boys starred at the ground embarrassed and tried to look impassively.

"Don't think anyone here wants your help." Taichi turned towards the slightly smaller boy. He recognised him as Takutos friend Koji and his smile disappeared. The memory of how the blonde guy tortured his beloved Koushiro made him forgetting about everybody else who was around. He collared Koji roughly and hissed: "I didn't expected you to provoke me a second time. Seems like you want me to teach you another lesson." Koji turned a shade of grey, but didn't replied. Suddenly his expression became hard and he said: "Get your dirty hands off of me, freak!"

Taichi did as he was told and smashed the blonde to the ground, towering above him with a more than mad look. Then he got to the ground too, slewed Koji and twisted his arms around. He heard the boy whimper and yelled: "Don't you like it? I'm sure you'll get used to it!" 

He held Koji like that for another few seconds, then released him and stood up. He starred down at the younger boy, feeling the longing to hurt him a little more when he noticed a hand on his upper arm.

"Tai, please!" Koushiro dragged him away and refused to look at him till they reached the entrance of the school building. They turned the corner and Koushiro walked on until he was sure nobody was able to see them anymore. Then he stopped and turned towards his lover, looking at him despairingly. 

"That was unnecessary."

"Who says that?"

"I say it! Do you think they treat us less worse if you trash them?"

"Do you think they treat us better anyway? I tell you something, they won't learn their lesson until someone teaches them…"

"They wouldn't learn their lesson this way either!" Koushiro yelled out. He turned away from Taichi and folded his arms. He always knew that his former leader was more the palpable than the subtle type. But he also knew, that this kind of dealing with the situation would make everything worse than it already was.

"Then, would you be so kind to share your outstanding intellect with me and tell me what to do else?" 

Somehow hurt Koushiro turned his head half-way and whispered: "I didn't knew the last four years, can you tell why I should know now?" 

Moments elapsed until Taichi calmed down and walked over to the smaller boy. He fondly stroked the red hair while talking. 

"I'm sorry, I just got out of my mind. I wouldn't happen again, ok?"

"Promise!" Koushiro required. Taichi shortly tensed at the sharp voice. He buried his hands in his pockets and stepped back.

"That is a lot you're asking for" he said, his eyes focused on the floor.

"I know, but I don't want both of us to get into troubles because of these blockheads." Taichi looked up again and realised that Koushiro gazed at him with a slight smile. He nodded overdone.

"Ok, I promise. But I want you to promise that you tell me if someone doesn't treat you right!" Koushiro nodded also, but nearly unnoticeable.

"Ok." He reached out and waited 'til Taichi laid his hand into his own and drew him nearer. 

"Gosh, we does it have to be so difficult?" Taichi moaned into Koushiros hair.

"I thought you like it that way?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"No, that is really not what I meant, Miyako!" Daisuke covered his head with his arms and crouched from the girl, who glanced at him madly. 

"I really advise you that!" Miyako sizzled and leaned back crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I think, what Daisuke wanted to say, is that the situation is unexpected" Iori interjected with his well known calm voice. Daisuke nodded and pointed at the young boy while looking at Miyako.

"That's exactly what I wanted to say. Thanks, Iori."

"You're welcome" the boy said, looking like he was caught in deep thoughts.

"What's the matter with you?" Ken propped on his thighs and gazed at Iori awaiting. The boys green eyes shooed across the ground and it seemed like he wasn't sure what to say. Finally he lifted his face and looked at his three friends.

"I know it sounds weird, but I got a really bad feeling about this." 

Miyako jumped to her feet and clinched her fists in rage again.

"You were the last one I expected to criticize them!"

"Miyako, calm down. I don't criticize them. I just said that I got a bad feeling about it."

"Why?" Daisukes large brown eyes blinked uncomprehending and he threw a look at Ken, who watched Iori intently. 

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"So then, when did you turned into a medium?" Miyako wasn't sure if she wanted to make a joke or to be mean, Iori looked puzzled and hurt anyway. He leaned forward and his now chin-long hair covered his embarrassed face.

"Sorry." The girl sat down next to her younger friend and hugged him.

"It's ok. Maybe you're right, it was a dumb feeling. Forget about it." The twelve year old smiled at her and combed back his hair.

"But he is right, a relationship like this can mean a lot of troubles." Ken rubbed his chin and watched the grey sky above them, that promised rain soon.

"They can manage them. You should have seen them together, just adorable!" Miyako sighed dreamily. 

"I could imagine" Ken chuckled and smiled at the girl in agreement. Daisuke, still rather confused about what he had heard, scratched his head. Then he decided to involve into the conversation.

"I know a lot of people in our school who won't be happy with the two of them together." 

"Why should anybody be unhappy with it?" Miyakos arms still were slung around Ioris shoulders.

"Don't ask me! I got a D in Psychology!" Daisuke averted.

"One of those unsolved problems of mankind…" Ken whispered. Iori, who had freed himself from Miyakos embrace, frowned angrily.

"Always the same with those dorks" he railed. Daisuke looked at him surprised.

"Actually, they're friends of mine." He felt three pairs of eyes piercing him and he blushed deeply.

"I wonder how it's possible that you got friends like that beside friends like Ken." Miyako shook her head.

"They're not only homophobic I think. It's just one of their not so good attributes" Ken defended his friend.

"Of course!" Daisuke clutched at this straw.

"And what shall we do about those people?" Miyako asked. She really wanted to help Taichi and Koushiro.

"Tolerance isn't something that can be taught one day to the other. I fear Taichi and Koushiro will have a lot of obstacles in their way. But when they're put away, it would be a lot easier for the following." 

Ken smiled at Ioris words and nodded satisfied.

"I always knew you're a bright boy" he grinned honestly.

_to be continued…_

_ _

Authors note: Hm, I don't know. I think this one became a little bit boring. Maybe except the part of Taichi trashing Koji. I enjoyed writing it ^_^! To all those Zetsuai fans out there: I used the names Koji and Takuto because I really don't know much Japanese names. I had to use those I was able to find, and Zetsuai was the first Manga I read. Don't hate me, I really like them. And it's just their names. I apology though!

_ _

_Chapter IV: Violence_


	4. Violence

Battle Days

Battle Days

Chapter IV

_Violence..._

Koushiro never liked those school-trips. No, that's not right. Actually, he always HATED those school-trips. That's not right either. He started hating school-trips four years ago. Before he liked them. Not to forget, he met most of his best friends on summer camp. And he landed up in the Digital World only because he was on this camp. Together with Taichi.

But times are changing. School-trips are changing. This one contained only people from Koushiros class. The boy didn't wanted to go there, but his father had been ruthless, at least this time. And Koushiro had never been the kind of person to argue with his parents.

So now he stood here, his travelling bag next to him on the ground, starring at the laughing students, who already got on the train. He nearly abided on his mother next to him, like he used to do when he was eight years. But now he was seventeen, and his age demanded that he acted a little bit more mature. He looked at the blue terry cloth-wristband he wore on this right arm. Taichi used to wear it during soccer matches and after the last one he gave it to Koushiro. The redhead liked the feeling the gift gave him, he felt somehow protected. As if his friend was with him the whole time. And he loved that cedar-smell.

"I'll fetch you on Sunday, ok?" Koushiro looked at his mother and nodded. When he realised her worried expression he forced himself to smile.

"Ok, I'm sure it'll be half as worse as I feared." Mrs. Izumi sighed released. 

"Come on, Izumi, the train isn't waiting for you!" Koushiro nodded into his teachers direction and kissed his mothers cheek goodbye. Then he grabbed his bag and approached the entry without turning back.

"Over here, Izzy!" Mimi waved at him and tapped on the seat next to her. The boy smiled, this time honestly, and made himself comfortable. At least Mimi was here.

"You're ok?" She grinned while tying up her brown hair. She was totally prepared for a school-trip with her sporty outfit. Koushiro wondered how long she took to assemble it.

"Yes, thank you. Why you're asking?" She pointed at his wrist and chuckled.

"Because I know you miss him like hell by now." She rose her left arm and Koushiro spotted Jyous watch on it. It was a little bit to wide and seemed grotesque in comparison to Mimis perfect outfit. 

"Just like I do.." she continued and smiled.

"Doesn't he need his watch. I mean, Jyou is always so…say 'worried' about being late."

"Of course. He wears mine!"

Koushiro nearly laughed out loud. He imagined Jyou with Mimis pink watch beneath his sleeve, always taking a look around before checking the time. The boy chuckled and pulled his knees towards his face to rest his head on them. 

"Why you're laughing?" Mimi looked somehow disturbed.

"Why not? Isn't life worth smiling?" Koushiro gazed at her with a warm and satisfied look in his eyes. Mimi rushed forward and hugged him tightly while replying: "It is, Izzy! It surely is!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Believe me, Mimi! I'm fine with this solution."

"No, it's just derogatory!" The girl stomped and crossed her arms to underline her words. 

"See, I can understand why they gave me a room on my own. You know, I'm not allowed to sleep in a girls room because I'm a boy. And, actually, uhm…I really don't want to. Don't get me wrong, but I don't want to feel like a queen anyway. And that the boys don't want to share a room with me, apart from that everyone of them hates me or feels disgusted by looking at me, is understandable, don't you think? My own room is the very best that could happen to me." While talking Koushiro placed his laptop on the small table next to the bunk bed. He noticed that Mimi was still unhappy with this conclusion, but she had to admit that Koushiro was right. It was just impossible for her to understand how anybody was able to keep calm when he was rejected like this.

"If you say so" she sighed. Then she stepped towards his bag and opened it to help her friend unpacking his clothes. The first thing she found was a framed photo of the destined children with their Digimons. She smiled and gazed at Koushiro.

"I thought you don't want it?" The boy turned around and blushed slightly.

"Don't be cross with me, I just was in a very bad mood that day. It got nothing to do with you."

"It's ok, really. Taichi gave it to you?" He nodded. Mimi put back and started to sort Koushiros clothes.

After a few moments he took to plug on his computer and booting it, the redhead walked over to the girl.

"May I ask you what kind of sorting system you're using?" The boy looked at her done work, frowning without seeing her motivation to put his clothes together like that. 

"I assemble them for you" she said as if it was the most natural thing on earth. Koushiro chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you very much, Mimi. Seems like you don't trust in my fashion sense." Mimi straightened up and looked down at the smaller boy.

"Don't get me wrong, Izzy. But since I saw you wearing green socks together with an orange shirt and violet shoes…"

"I was ten!!"

"Sure, but I think fashion sense is a god-given skill and if you don't got it with ten, you won't got it with seventeen." She sounded too serious to make Koushiro laughing and he just smiled embarrassed.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

_…and don't let anyone tie you into knots. Love, Tai._

Koushiro smiled and pressed the reply button. His fingers bolted across the keyboard, typing a short answer into his laptop. He sent the mail and leaned back to wait for his boy-friends answer. They were sending messages since Koushiro left the dining room this evening and backed out in his room.

Finally the boy stood up and walked over to the window. He was unable to see anything outside, the night was black as coal. Trough a look at his watch Koushiro realised that it was already a quarter past one in the morning. His next mail was going to be the last one, then he would go to bed. He remained starring out of the window without seeing anything but the reflection of the bluish light coming out of his screen. He never thought he could feel as good on a school-trip again, but the last three days nothing went wrong and nobody had said a single mean word to him.

He was lost in deep thoughts when he noticed a motion on the reflecting window glass. He saw the door, which was right behind him, being opened slowly. He froze and little beads of sweat suddenly covered his forehead. He was wondering why he was so scared, he was rather sure that it was one of the teachers, checking if everything was alright. 

"Who's there?" he gasped and lagged around. A teacher would have replied, but this visitor didn't said a word.

_*Probably it's just Mimi who wants to play a trick on me. Surely she is..*_

The person entered the room and closed the door behind without making any unnecessary noise. And it surely wasn't Mimi!

"What are you doing here?" 

No answer.

"Can I help you anyway?" Koushiros voice trembled. The person stepped nearer and Koushiro was able to see a sadistic smile. 

Suddenly the visitor rushed forward and the next moment Koushiro was on the ground, his mouth covered by a large hand, pressing his lips against his teeth so hard that they got numb in seconds. The boy made desperate efforts to free himself but a punch in his face made him nearly lose consciousness. It would have been better if he had faded away that moment. The next knock hit his left eye.

"Please no…" was all the boy was able to say. He felt the power leaving him more and more every second. The heavy body above him sat on his thorax, making it difficult to breath even between the punches. The iron taste of blood filled Koushiros mind and he made another useless try to get rid of the attacker. In punishment for his rearing the boys head was raised and smashed to the ground that a cloud of pure pain encased him, trying to be released by a small whimper. 

"Why…" The tormentor had been taking away his hand from Koushiros mouth, but still the word was nothing more than a puff. Tears swallowed the rest of the sentence and covered the boys whole face.

Another hit made Koushiro closing off, he felt himself floating into unconsciousness. But he was flung around hard and suddenly a voice was right beside his ear, aspirating: "Not yet, Izumi-chan. The best is still to come."

Koushiro wanted to say something. But his swollen lips didn't parted a small bit. 

_Izzy, what's the matter, are you in bed already?^_^_

_Izzy? Come on! °~°_

Izzy?… 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Koushiro?" Hesitatingly the tall, slender women knocked at the locked door. She threw a look at Mimi, who was standing beside her.

"May I try?" The girl brushed her teacher aside and pounded against the wood.

"Izzy, Mimi is here. What's the matter?" Still no answer.

That moment the owner of the hostel entered the floor and held up the second key to Koushiros room. He unlocked the door, but when he wanted to open it Mimi pushed him into her teachers arms and jumped into the room herself.

"Izzy?" She walked over to the bed, but there was nothing but a untouched pillow on it. Her eyes searched the room swiftly, noticing the down-filled, baggy blanket in the corner behind the table. When she saw that the laptop on the desk was still online she went over and took a look at the screen. There were about twenty unread e-mails, all sent by Tai. Mimi frowned and straighten up her body. 

"What the hell…" She looked down at the blanket next to her and was wondering herself why Koushiro put it there. Suddenly it shivered. First Mimi thought her mind played a trick on her. She heard the teacher and the hostel-owner leaving the room, talking about where the boy may went that morning. Slowly she approached the corner, going to her knees carefully. She reached out and touched the fabric, which jerked and she heard a small whimper.

"Izzy…" she whispered. The boy dragged the blanket tighter around his invisible body.

"What happened?" Mimi grabbed the cloth and tried to take it away from her friend. But he snapped it back.

"Leave me alone." Mimi nearly overheard his small voice beneath the thick fabric. But it was loud enough to notice that the boy was crying. She took the blanket again and pulled it apart.

"Izzy, come on, what…OH – MY – GOD…" She covered her open mouth with both hands and starred at the face, which wasn't clearly to be identified as Koushiros. Even if he turned apart immediately she saw that he had at least one black eye. The rest of his face didn't looked anything better, it was all turned red and violet. And above his left eyebrow he had a dried up wound.

"Leave me alone…" The boy gasped and Mimi heard that his lips were swollen too. 

"Who did that to you!" She nearly screamed and was sorry about it when the boy jerked again and covered his head. He pressed himself against the wall and sobbed heart-rending. 

"Izzy, you have to tell me who did that to you! Oh my, what…is there anything I can do for you?"

"Leave me alone…" the boy repeated lowly. 

"But…"

"GO!" Koushiro had turned around half-ways and screamed at her with his broken voice. He grabbed the blanket again and covered his head. Mimi starred at him shocked, but got to her feet and muttered: "Ok. I'll call your parents… and Tai." Then she turned around and went to the door pushing the returning teacher outside.

"But, what happened to him?" the nervous woman asked puzzled. 

"I don't know, but you should call a doctor. It looks like he's been beaten up very badly." A small shriek left the teachers lips and she reached for the door to get inside. But Mimi grabbed her wrist and shook her head determinatively. 

"He wants to be alone. You call the doctor, I'm going to inform his family." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi starred at his boy-friend, who sat next to him in the rear of the Izumi-car. While Mrs. Izumi had cried the whole time and her husband only kept silent, Taichi had romped the past hours. How could anybody dare to treat his beloved Koushiro like that? He was one of the loveliest and shiest persons Taichi ever got to know, what motivation could anybody have to maul him like this? But what made him nearly losing his mind was, that Koushiro refused to tell him who trashed him the night before. Taichi thought of the promise that Koushiro gave to him a couple of weeks ago. He swore that he'd tell his friend if somebody didn't treat him right. But now the redhead were breaking this promise, and if he wasn't in such a bad condition, Taichi would have told him so. 

"You may should call your parents, Tai. To tell them where you are." Mr. Izumis voice was throaty and suggested that he was holding back his tears. Taichi nodded vacantly.  
"Later." He reached for Koushiros upper-arm, but when he touched it the smaller boy jerked and gasped. He had been lost in deep thoughts and glanced at Taichis hand, then at his face. His eyes looked somehow demonic, with those black surrounded by red. But the tears had dried out and it made him looking twice as despairingly. Taichi just wanted to hold him as tight as possible, but whenever he tried to touch his friend he drew back. Somehow Taichi understood that he didn't wanted to be touched after what happened to him last night. But it was him, the person who wanted to protect him from everything and everybody on this whole wide world, if necessary all at the same time. 

"You call them when we're upstairs" Mr. Izumi ordered when he stopped the car in front of their apartment building. His wife jumped out of the car and opened her son the door to get out. She wanted to take his hand, but he ignored her offer and walked on alone, his eyes stuck to the ground in front of him and his arms crossed deprecatingly. His mother followed him nervously while Taichi and Mr. Izumi took Koushiros luggage out of the trunk.

"I should have been there to help him…" Taichi whispered. He grabbed the Pineapple laptop and dried a tear that wanted to escape his eye. 

"You can't be with him the whole time" Mr. Izumi answered lowly. He closed the trunk and locked the door before he and Taichi walked over to the building side by side. 

"But…"

"Oh, come on Tai. We don't want those stereotypic senses of indebtedness, do we? Nobody is guilty but the monster who did this to him." Taichi knew that Mr. Izumi was right, but it was hard for him to accept that he wasn't able to do anything for Koushiro if he doesn't wanted it by himself. And at least at the moment it doesn't looked like the boy was ready to talk about his experience. 

"No we don't want them" he took a deep breath and continued "…but if I'll find the bastard who did 'that', I swear, his mother wouldn't recognise him after I'm through." He clinched his fists and felt to longing to punch anything.

"You may not believe me, but it's the same with me." 

Taichi looked at Mr. Izumi surprised. To him the man was everything but a violent person. But Koushiro was his son after all, wasn't he?

"I think I believe you." Taichi and Mr. Izumi entered the flat and put the luggage next to the door to Koushiros room, which was locked. Both heard the sobbing of Mrs. Izumi, who was in the kitchen preparing anything. Her husband joined her while Taichi called his parents. Then he remained standing in the hall, looking at Koushiros door indecisively. Finally he went over and knocked. He heard no reply and wanted to go to the kitchen too when he heard the door being unlocked. Hesitatingly he entered the room. Koushiro crept over to the window and starred at the street below. He had slung his arms around the upper part of his body, his fingers clinched onto the blue fabric of his sweater.

"You really don't want to…?" Taichi interrupted himself when he heard Koushiro sighing.

"Please, Tai. I have told you before that I don't want to talk about it. Don't force me to do so." The smaller boy turned his head and looked at his friend. He not longer wore this expression of pain. His look was more like… resignation.

"But you've promised me to... well, do you remember?" Koushiro nodded and lowered his eyes.

"I'm not proud of breaking my promise. But this isn't a situation I expected to happen. Do you understand?"

"**No, to be honest I don't understand a single word! This bastard who did this to you has to pay for it and you don't give me the possibility to…"**

"**Would you be so kind to stop screaming at me!?" Koushiro stepped forward and clinched his fists. He glanced at Taichi with furious eyes. Taichi shortly was paralysed but then he answered: "You might need this volume to understand that I only want to help you!"**

"**No you want to avenge me or probably just yourself. Your only problem is that you feel defeated because someone hurt something that belongs to you!"**

Taichis eyes opened widely and he recalled his friends previous words.

"You know you're wrong!" the taller boy whispered despairingly. Koushiro turned away and sniffed lowly. 

"Please leave me alone."

"Ok." Taichi threw a look at Koushiros profile and it felt like a knife through his heart seeing him like that. But he left the room without another word.

Koushiro went to the floor the moment the door was shut and buried his face in his hands. 

_*What are you doing, you're hurting him again. For what reason I always injure the person I love?*_

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to kill that…that…" It was rather difficult for a person like Sora to find the right words in this situation. She looked at Mimi helplessly and the younger girl ended her sentence: "…fucking ass-hole."

"Yes, thank you." Yamato tapped Soras shoulder to calm her down. But secretly he was just feeling like her at all.

"I really don't understand who could have done it." Mimi kicked pebbles across the yard and turned towards Sora again.

"Me too. Maybe it was nobody of your class. A stranger, maybe."

"Sorry, Sora, but I think if it were so, he would have told us. Or at least Tai and his parents." Yamato leaned back and looked at the leaves of the tree, they were sitting beneath.

"But, who could do such terrible things? I mean, you two haven't seen what happened to him. I nearly didn't recognised him in the fist moment." Mimi sniffed while she sat down and Sora pulled her into her arms and stroked her long hair motherly. 

"A very good question." The three Destined raised their heads surprised and looked at the dark-haired guy standing nearby. His hands were buried in his pockets and he starred at the ground frowning.

"Takuto?" Sora looked at her friends interrogatively. 

"I wonder what you care! You have trashed Izzy more than one time by yourself." Mimi jumped to her feet and glanced at her class-mate madly. 

"But I would never hurt him so bad. It must be very serious, he hadn't been to school for over one week now." The boy sounded sad indeed and Mimi felt a little bit sorry that she was so mean to him. 

"It is serious. If not the physical pain, then the mental." Yamato pierced the younger boy to find out what he was thinking. Actually, if somebody would have asked him before who beat Koushiro up, Takuto would have been his first suspect.

"I see…" Takuto turned his face and looked the other way nervously. 

"Thank you for your sympathy." Sora smiled only to reap unbelieving faces of Mimi and Yamato.

"Yeah, I have to go now. See you later." Hastily Takuto turned on his heels and vanished as fast as he had appeared.

"What was that about?" 

"Yes, do you really believe that he is sorry about what happened?" Mimi supported Yamato.

"We don't know if he has anything to do with 'it', do we?" Sora defended herself. "I think it was very ok, that he had talked to us." The red-haired girl stood up to underline her words, though she felt somehow like a fool.

"Anyway, I'm rather sure that he isn't guiltless." Yamato crossed his arms and pressed his lips together. 

"A wonder that Tai didn't killed him until now." Sora sat down again.

"As you say: 'Until now'" Mimi sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi. If your son doesn't want to cooperate, we're not able to force him." The police officer shrugged helplessly and took his jacket off the table. 

"Yes, we know. Thanks for your help." Mr. Izumi led the police man to the door, while Taichi and Mrs. Izumi stayed on the sofa, both looking dejected. Three weeks went by since Koushiros terrible experience, but still he refused to talk about it. Taichi learned that it was better to avoid this topic. But he hadn't talked that much to Koushiro in the past weeks, though there was nothing he wishes more to listen to his friends adoring voice and to hear him laugh again. But he wasn't ready to go on as usual, and Taichi tried to respect it. In the meantime the police tried their best to find out what happened that special night, but without Koushiros help it seemed pointless.

"If you don't mind I'll take these papers to 'Shiro." Taichi grabbed the home work Mimi gave him to give it to her class-mate. He had asked for it, because he didn't felt like going to school himself, but he didn't wanted to miss the boat. 

"It's ok. I'll call you when lunch is ready." Taichi and the woman stood up synchronically and walked into different directions. Taichi knocked at Koushiros door and waited for his friends 'Come in', before he stepped into the room. The redhead closed the computer program he was working with and rose from his chair. His face looked better from day to day and the only visible mark the attacker left was a scar above Koushiros left eye-brow. 

"Hi" the boy greeted Taichi and approached him shyly. Still the things he said to him were between them and Koushiro felt very uneasily. He laid his hand on the taller boys elbow and showed a rare smile to him. 

"Hi. How are we today?" Taichi stroked over his friends cheek quickly and he didn't stopped him. 

"Fine thank you." He took the home work and went back to the desk to lay it down. Taichi avoided discreetly to talk about the police-officer and Koushiro did so to. 

"Know what, I decided to go to school again. I think Monday would be a good day." Taichi blinked surprised. He hadn't even thought of this possibility. And he was more surprised because Koushiro decided it for himself. 

"You're sure about that?"

"Of course I am. Or is there something I should know?" Koushiro raised his eyebrow interrogatively. 

"What do you mean?" Taichi sat down on his friends bed, leaned back and propped on his hands.

"I mean… you didn't took the law into your own hands, do you?"

"You mean like killing Takuto?" Koushiro opened his eyes widely and opened his mouth.

"I never said he did…"

"I know. It was just the first name that came to my mind." Secretly Taichi puzzled over how to interpret the younger boys reaction. He didn't looked very caught. Maybe he was just good at acting, but Taichi was somehow uncertainly. 

"Don't say that. And?"

"What?"

"Did you?" Taichi shook his mass of hair and folded his hands.

"I gave you a promise too, do you remember?" Koushiro blushed and turned his face.

"Yes, I do. You promised me to avoid troubles of that kind. And you kept it…" Taichi stood up and walked over to the small boy. He slung his arms around him and drew him near without paying attention to his friends tautness. 

"I'm sorry I'm not as upright as you are" Koushiro sniffled.

"No need to be sorry about that. But there is still a chance to keep your promise."

Koushiro freed himself from his friends embrace and shook his head emphatically.

"No, Tai. I just want to forget what happened. And this is the best way."

"And if the monster realises that it could do anything to you without taking the consequences? It will hurt you again." Taichi had to bring up his whole self-control not to scream his words. How was it possible that a smart person like Koushiro acted so dumb?

"We will see."

"We will see? Is that everything you got to say?"

"Yes. It's my problem, my face and body. I think I can decide for myself how to handle this, don't you think?" Taichis eyes narrowed and he tried to turn away from Koushiro to avoid yelling at him. But Koushiro grabbed his arm desperately and gasped: "Please, don't leave me alone. I need you. Even if I don't show it, I still love you. How should I stand all this without you?" His voice was surprisingly clear and firm.

"How can you think I would leave you? Even if I wanted I couldn't. I think I'm addicted. Just like you were a drug. Scary, hm?" Taichi smiled and released he noticed that Koushiro did so to.

"You're to good to me. More as if I were your dealer than your drug."

"Or both."

"Or both."

To be continued…

_Authors note: Yes, this was the far heaviest part to write, and I don't know if I made it very well. Everything is getting very dark and oppressive I think. Well, I hope the next chapter turns out better. Don't be to rigorous with me._

__

_ChapterV: Rehabilitation_


	5. Rehabilitation

Battle Days

_Disclaimer__: Digimon and the mentioned characters don't belong to me. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ Warning: Ok, again some little warnings. This is a yaoi/shonen ai story, means boys get romantically involved. To make it clear: They fall in love, they kiss, they do other things.  If you don't like that stuff, if it turns around your guts and makes you want to destroy the whole world, or at least my living country, here is a good hint for you: DO NOT READ IT! Ok? Ok.There will be little offences in it and some violence. Enjoy!_

Chapter V

_Rehabilitation..._

Tensed Koushiro looked up from his book for the first time. The whole class seemed to read and not care about him. He too. He hadn't looked at him the whole day. Koushiro was more than glad about it. Maybe it was possible to forget everything that happened and go on as usual. At least all of his others class mates changed their behaviour. Though he knew that they just act like this because of pity, he felt respected and accepted for the first time since years. Not only by Mimi. But little was talked to him, he noticed the uneasiness the other students felt whenever he was around. Every time they looked into his face, they just seemed to see the scar above his eyebrow and turn away immediately.

The bell rang and everybody left the class without looking at him. So did he. Koushiro and Mimi were the last to leave the room.

"Still alright?" She smiled but there was an uneasy look in her eyes too. She wanted to cover it up with happiness, but her sincere soul was much to easy to read by a friends eye.

"I think so. And you?" First she seemed surprised by his question, but then her attention went to the floor and she sighed deeply.

"Maybe I would be fine if you would tell us who did it." She glanced at him quickly, hoping that he wouldn't be mad about her question. But if he was, he didn't showed it to her.

"Sorry I cause you distress. But you'll see, you won't think about it anymore in no time. I do."

*Oh, dear, never thought I'm such a liar!* 

Mimi gazed at her friend. To her it was no question that he had just lied, but she also knew, that he did it to make her feel better. Even if it didn't worked, she appreciated this noble but pointless thought.

"Whatever you say, Iz." She put her arm through Koushiros friendly. First he looked at her scared, like he always did when anybody touched him after that night. But then he smiled and she dragged him into math class.

It rained very hard when Koushiro left school this afternoon. He stayed there longer to work up things his computer club ignored to do while his absence. 

_*If you don't do it all by yourself…*_

The rain made it difficult to look straight or a longer distance. Koushiro starred down at his feet while walking, he didn't had to see where he was going, the way was more than usual to him. He turned the corner swiftly and walked down the small, empty side street. Suddenly he stopped. He felt the presence of someone. Not someone, he felt HIS presence. Slowly he raised his head and spotted the person he expected immediately. He stood there, dressed with his dark jacket and the hood covered his hair and half of his face. But he smiled. He smiled the same sadistic smile he did that night. Koushiro stopped and starred at him, who leaned against the cold stonewall. A short moment the boy thought of running away. But that moment he began to talk.

"Nice to see you again, Izumi-chan. Really brave of you to go to school again. I must admit, I'm really impressed. I thought of you as a coward." He pushed himself away from the wall and  approached Koushiro slowly but steady. The smaller boy went back a few steps himself.

"Seems like you didn't enjoy our last encounter" he giggled.

"I was supposed to?" Koushiro was surprised by his own courage. He too, he stopped and his smile disappeared for half a moment. Then he started laughing.

"Know what, Izumi-kun? We will knock that impudence out of you." Suddenly he rushed forward and grabbed Koushiros upper arm with one hand, the other one approached his face. The smaller boy didn't moved, he just starred at the attacker with eyes opened wide. The taller guy took Koushiros chin between his thumb and pointing finger. 

"Know what, pretty one?" he whispered while reaching for the scar above Koushiros eye brow and touching it nearly lovingly. "It suits you."

"And you think another one wouldn't be too much?" He laughed again and stroke Koushiros cheek, making his way down to his neck. Purposeful he found his windpipe and pressed against it with his thumb. The smaller boy gasped and tried to get away from his attacker, but it seemed impossible. 

"I don't want to kill you, Izumi-chan. So just keep quiet, and we've got no problems."  

First it was like a déjà vu to Koushiro. The taller boy was taken from him and smashed against the wall. Then the redhead heard the muffled noise he recognised as knocks into someone's stomach. Without thinking he rushed forward and slang his arms around his saviours chest and pulled him apart from his victim.

"LET ME GO, I WILL MAKE MINCEMEAT OUT OF THIS BASTARD!" Taichis voice nearly collapsed as he screamed this words, but Koushiro didn't let go. 

"TAI, PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"WHY?" Koushiro saw his friends eyes, which nearly burned of hate and rage. Shortly he felt the longing to let him go and watch him trashing this monster like it deserved it. But then he cleared his mind again.

"I don't want you to bring yourself into trouble." 

"THIS FUCKING WANKER NEARLY KILLED YOU!" Koushiro touched Taichis face softly and whispered: "I know, love. And he is going to pay for it. But not this way."

Taichi came down a little bit and threw a glance at the boy who kneeled on the ground, holding his hurting stomach and gasping. His hood went off and Taichi was able to see his blonde hair. 

"I should have known" he hissed hatefully. Koji raised his face a little bit, just to receive another deadly glance from Taichi, who towered above him, and he seemed ready to squash him like an bug. 

"Please… don't tell the police…I…"

"CAN YOU GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY NOT!" Of course Koji kept silent.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Thrown from school? Is that everything?" Miyako briefly thought about smashing something to calm herself down, but decided to do not so. After all, it was still Kens room, where the younger Digi Destined assembled this afternoon. They're Digimons were very busy eating as much candy as possible and didn't joined into the humans conversation.

"I don't know, Koushiro didn't wanted to talk about it and the teacher kept silent as well. Nobody is proud about this incident…" Takeru sighed and frowned at Daisuke, who walked up and down since they arrived at Ken's house. The goggle-boys tension was driving him crazy and he once again thought of forcing him to sit down and keep silent instead of making everybody more nervous than they already were.

"Of course. But I want to know what happened to Koji! Don't you think we got the right to know that?" Miyako clinched her fists. She didn't knew, what she wanted to hear about him, but it had to be very painful and humiliating! Like everything he did to Koushiro.

"Maybe they will tell us later. When Izzy worked it up. It is very hard for him. Koji's friends will blame him for his booting out." Hikari said while crossing her legs and teetering back and forward, showing her own nervous mood. Everybody seemed to be a little bit tensed the last days, though it seemed like the whole terror was over.

"Kari, I know. But who cares? They're blockheads too." Miyako decided to let nobody calm her down, she somehow felt satisfied with his anger and rage.

"But Izzy is surely afraid all this can happen again, don't you understand?" Miyako looked at Iori in a mixture of annoyance and surprise, but didn't talked back. She know he was right. What a pity!

"Somehow Miyako is right. I mean, you call me a blockhead too and nobody cares about what I say." Shortly everybody starred at Daisuke, very surprised by his words, until Hikari wasn't able to suppress the laughter and everybody joined in. Except Daisuke himself who started walking again, diving into his own thoughts, one ear listening to his friends conversation.

"Ok, if he is ready to talk about it, I will be right there to listen very carefully" Miyako announced, pointing at the ceiling to underline her words.

"Why do you think he did it?" Ken starred down at his feet, not nearly laughing anymore. He looked disturbed and sad at the same time.

"Who, Izzy?" Hikari asked puzzled.

"No, he means Koji" Iori sizzled, shaking his head about such a stupid question. Hikari looked a little bit ashamed and turned red.

Takeru slung his arm around Kens skinny shoulders and answered: "I don't think anyone here can tell you. Well, maybe except Daisuke." The spike-haired boy stopped walking around again and looked at Takeru shocked.

"What do you mean!?" he screamed hysterically.

"Sorry, I just said it because you seem to identify yourself with Koji and his friends a lot. I didn't meant to annoy you." Daisuke starred at Takeru for another few moments, then started walking again without saying a word. The blonde suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

"That was mean, T.K." Hikari whispered, looking at Daisuke pitifully. Suddenly the boy went to his knees in front of Takeru and screamed: "**You got no idea of what I'm feeling right now, do you?! I looked up to this guys like I look up to Tai! I maybe wouldn't have if I had known what they did to Izzy from the beginning, but I didn't! I felt accepted by them somehow, those were the people I spend my time with before I met you and the Digimons! I heard they talking in a very mean way about people like Tai and Izzy! But I never said anything about it! I'm feeling like I've trashed Izzy!" While these words Daisuke started to cry and now he threw his face into his hands and his weeping was distressingly. Takeru wasn't able to do anything and just looked at his friend shocked. He never knew Daisuke had such a friendship with those guys, apart from that they were about two years older than he was, which was rather unusual, Takeru never thought that Daisuke had friends before the Digi Destined at all. Besides, nobody of them ever thought about that.**

"It wasn't your fault" Ken assured and embraced Daisuke tightly. Hikari did the same, and DemiVeemon came comforting too.

"Maybe not" Daisuke gasped "but I can't change my feelings. I'm feeling guilty, and it is just as worse as being it for real. It's not your fault, T.K.. You just said what everybody of you were thinking. Nobody understood why I was so pissed off, don't you? But you can bet, I will never turn away again, if anybody appears to be intolerant again. Maybe, if I had talked to Koji or Takuto, I could have been avoiding this whole thing."

"Ahm, I don't want to contradict you, but I don't think you would have changed anything about their opinion." Cody looked at Miyako while his words, pleading for help. He felt very uneasy, seeing Daisuke crying like this. Maybe he wasn't the insensitive blockhead he always thought he was. 

"Iori's right. Those people don't need to explain why they're hating anybody. The just do. Probably Koji was just jealous about Tai and Izzy being so happy. He is surely a very poor and lonely person." Suddenly Miyako felt something like pity about Koji by listening to her own words. There must be a reason, why somebody acted like he did, and it surely had to be something that wasn't explainable that easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi was leaning against the wall and didn't dare to say a word, in case it would be insensitive or anything like that. After the whole 'Koji-affair' was done, Koushiro decided to tell his friend about they're encounter and what actually happened to him. After he had started talking, he didn't seemed to stop anymore. He remembered and told every detail of this terrible night, Taichi just kept silent and listened. Now, that everything was said, both of them just looked at the ground, without making a single noise except they're steady but quiet breathing. Once Taichi opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it immediately and remained in this death silence for another few minutes.

"You got nothing to say?" Koushiro finally asked. He wasn't able to stand this situation any longer.

"I fear no" Taichi answered, gratefully for a question he was able to answer. He threw a look at his friend and was caught by his intense glance he was giving to him. Koushiro didn't seemed to be mad or disappointed. Actually, he could understand Taichi very well. He was sure, he wouldn't be able to say something either. 

"But I got. I just wanted to thank you once again…"

"Oh, you really don't need to. Or do you think I would have been able to watch this monster trashing you again?" Taichi interrupted hastily.

"Actually, that wasn't what I meant. I mean, you stayed with me the whole time. I was mean, yes I was. I blamed you because of things you never thought or did, just because I felt hurt and full of despair. Just because I was afraid. I pushed you away, when I wanted you to hold me tight, because I was afraid of your strength. I resembled Koji to me, I felt totally helpless. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I hope this is the last time I've got to do this. I don't want to do things I have to be sorry about no more." Suddenly they were surprised by the ringing of the doorbell. Koushiro had to check who it was, because his parents weren't at home. 

"Surely one of the others who wants to know if I'm alright. Daisuke had visited me every single day since…you know" Koushiro sighed while opening the door. Taichi was right behind him. Both of them froze, when they recognised the face in front of them. It was Takuto!

"You?" the two of them asked at the same moment. Koushiro sounded more surprised, while Taichi grumbled angrily. The visitor glanced at them insecurely out of his lowered dark eyes. 

"I didn't wanted to spoil you, I just came to…" He stopped talking and seemed to search for the right words to say. Hesitatingly he offered Koushiro his hand and the redhead took it without thinking. 

"I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't knew he had such…things in mind. If I had, I would have stopped him. Really. I know, I've done similar things to you, but…" He looked at Taichi and there was not only regret, but also fear in his eyes.

"It would never happen again" he finally aspirated. He looked fully at Koushiro for the first time. The smaller boy forced himself to smile, though it was very hard for him. But he felt that this apology was totally sincere.

"It's ok. I don't blame you, for what he did. You don't have to like me, Takuto. Just let us avoid, getting into each others ways. That's enough. And thank you for coming here. It really means a lot to me." Takuto nodded and pulled his hand back. He threw another look at Taichi and then left quiet and fast. Koushiro remained another few seconds in the doorway, before he shut the door and turned around. Taichi looked at him surprised.

"That was unexpected" the taller boy finally said without any mood.

"It surely was. But it was also very good." Koushiro went back to his room, followed by his friend. They sat down on the bed again, for some reason much more relaxed than before.

"Maybe" Koushiro started "someday everything will be alright again." 

"Surely" Taichi assured him. Then he stroke his boyfriends shiny hair lovingly and kissed his pale cheek tenderly. Koushiro smiled and threw himself into Taichis arms. 

"Know what, I'm not afraid of your strength anymore. It comes in very handy if you got to safe me, I must admit. And in other, more private things" Taichi was surprised by this frivol words and laughed out loud. First Koushiro jerked, but then he cuddled himself against his lovers chest again.

"Would you mind if I kiss you?" Taichi asked severely. Koushiro raised his head and answered his question by pressing his lips against his mouth by himself.

"I would never mind" he whispered and kissed him again.

Authors Note: Now, here it is, the last chapter. It is much shorter than the other parts, but I didn't wanted to strech it if there is nothing more to say. Maybe there will be a sequel, but I'm to busy at the moment. I hope someday the inspiration will come back, there is so much more to tell about Taichi, Koushiro and the others. I hope you enjoyed it a little bit and please don't be cruel. I'm labil ;o)


End file.
